Imperfect Society
by marioluigi9
Summary: Marcus never really understood love, or from a normal person's perspective, anyway. However, when he saw Muffet for the first time, he may have a second opinion about it.
1. Marcus

The sun was shining brightly, so brightly that Marcus was staring at it with awe. He couldn't stare at it for long, however, because it would just hurt his eyes. Marcus put on his favorite shirt and jeans, put on his shoes, and went out the door.

Oh, what a beautiful day it was! He could feel the smooth breeze of fresh oxygen in the air. The warm wind was blowing into his face and hair. He was feeling a tone of serenity; something that he hasn't felt before.

Marcus walked a long way to get to his destination. It was so far, but he kept pressing on with determination. He had to climb up hills and mountains. His arms were getting tired and his breathing was getting heavy. However, he would never give up. He had one final climb before he would make it.

He put his hands on the various rocks. He tried and succeeded. There was one more ledge. He took a deep breath. He put his tired hand up and put it on the ledge. He put his other tired hand up. _Just one more ledge_ , he thought, _don't give up_. He put the hand on the ledge. He pulled himself upwards. He did it.

He walked for a bit and sat down. He saw the impressive view that was to be had. He saw for miles. Finally, in the distance, he found some buildings. Those buildings were the village of the monsters.

Marcus never really understood monsters. He had never seen a monster. That's because he had been separated from them his whole life. Word on his street said that the monsters were out of the mountain that they had been living in for so long, Mount Ebott. They said that was one year ago.

He reached for his pocket and took out a ham sandwich. He took a bite out of it. There were so many questions about monsters to be asked by Marcus. Someday, he might travel to the village of the monsters…if his foster parents would let him. He finished the sandwich and stood up. He felt the breeze between his fingertips, and it felt so good. However, he had to come home at a certain time, so he climbed back down the mountain.

He entered his house and went into his room. He took out a notebook and started writing in it.

There were so many wonders in Marcus's notebooks! He would write and sketch all day about the questions he had for monsters. What do they look like? What happens when a human soul and a monster soul combine? Can humans date monsters? He had so many questions that had to be answered in so little time!

That's when his foster father walked in. He saw Marcus's notebook and gave him a good wrap on the knuckles. His foster father then took the notebook and threw it in the trash. "Don't fix that, son."

"What do you mean?" Marcus replied.

"Don't you get it?" his foster father replied, "I don't want you to question about monsters. They're disgusting creatures. They shouldn't have been out of that comfortable mountain at all."

"But…" Marcus replied.

"Hush, son," his foster father replied, "It is a pact that we have made since you got here, and you're never going to break it." He then walked out. Marcus flopped on his bed and groaned.

There was another thing that Marcus never understood, and that was love. He had never been loved ever since his biological parents died when he was a baby. His foster parents never loved him, and he never understood why. Isn't the point of a parent is to love their children and make them grow?

Marcus decided to wonder in his head. It was much harder to do so than on a notebook. Why did the monsters live inside of a mountain? What got them out of it? Why do my foster parents hate monsters? Sometimes, Marcus wonders if his foster parents really are monsters.

Finally, he hatched a plan. When his foster parents went to bed, he would sneak out with a flashlight in hand and go to the village of the monsters, just to see what the residents look like.

His foster parents "forgot" to feed him again. So, he went into the kitchen and made another ham sandwich. He ate it up slowly. After eating the sandwich, he entered his room and waited for his foster parents to go to sleep. When they did, he grabbed a flashlight, and tiptoed to the front door. Then, he exited the house. _Have I done them a favor?_ Marcus thought, _Did they not want me?_


	2. Monster Kid

Marcus waved his flashlight all across the street. He could see no people outside; only houses with all their lights off. The coast is clear, he thought. He made a run for it all the way to the last house.

After that last house was a barren nature trail. Nobody knew where it led to, because the people in his neighborhood feared that monsters would jump out and break your bones and eat your flesh.

Marcus thought that that couldn't be true. He had never seen a monster, but he knew that they wouldn't be scary. Or rather, most monsters wouldn't be scary.

He continued walking while waving his flashlight around. He could see various tree trunks and insects. He watched a spider carry her babies on her back. He saw a cocoon turn into a beautiful butterfly. He had never seen nature so marveling before.

Marcus kept walking for a while when he saw a series of signs. They had the history of humans and monsters along with pictures. "Long ago," the first sign read, "there were two races that ruled the earth: humans and monsters." This was something that Marcus had never seen before. He continued walking and inspecting the signs.

"One day, the humans declared war on the monsters." The second sign read. "After a long battle, the humans were victorious." The third sign read, "The humans' greatest magicians sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell."

"Many years later, a human named Frisk fell down into the underground." The fourth sign read, "Frisk freed the monsters and acted as an ambassador to them." "The humans welcomed the monsters and built a village for them." The fifth and final sign read, "They lived happily ever after." Yeah, but it has been only a year, Marcus thought.

So, after reading the signs, he found that a human named Frisk freed the monsters. That's why they are roaming Earth right now.

Suddenly, he heard a noise of rustling leaves. Marcus shone his flashlight on it. There was a monster coming towards his way! However, before it bumped into him, it fell flat on its face. It was a small, yellow monster with no arms and spines. The monster got up.

"Yo!" it said. Marcus stared at it for a minute and finally said, "Hey. Are you a monster?"

"Of course I am!" the monster replied, "Are you a kid? I don't think you are, because you're not wearing a striped shirt…"

"I'm not really a kid. I'm more like a teenager, but I'm not one yet." He said to Monster Kid. There was a pause.

"Listen," Monster Kid explained, "I'm not supposed to be here…"

"I'm not either." Marcus replied, "I-I mean, I got lost in the woods."

Monster Kid frowned. "Really? It looks like you are sure." Marcus replied, "I-I-I mean, I, uh, I-I um…"

"C'mon!" Monster Kid exclaimed, "Aren't you gonna spit it out?!"

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth," Marcus said, "I'm running away from my foster parents. They don't love me. They never did."

Monster Kid stared at him in awe. "Are you alright?" he said, but it continued staring at him. Finally, it spoke.

"Wow…AWESOME! I've never met a person who has run away from home before…are you going to get in trouble for this?"

"No," Marcus replied, "They don't care about me at all. I need a place to stay."

Monster Kid said, "Well, my village is just up ahead! There may be a place for you to stay at for as long as you need! C'mon, let's go…um…"

"My name is Marcus." He said.

"Oh, well," it said, "c'mon, Marcus, let's go!" Marcus and Monster Kid walked for a while.

"The people at the village are really nice," Monster Kid said while walking, "You'll like Toriel. Oh, and Sans, too! And maybe you'll love Papyrus and his spaghetti! Nyeh heh heh! There's also Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore…oh, where do I begin?"

"Do all monsters look like you?" Marcus asked. "Of course not!" Monster Kid replied, "No two monsters look alike!"

Marcus and Monster Kid continued walking until they reached the entrance to the village of monsters. "Okay, so here's the plan." Monster Kid told Marcus, "I will go to my house and you'll wait here until sunrise. Then, I will go back to you and wait for a while. Then…I will walk back here and say that I found you. Man, how do I explain it to them?" "

You can say that my parents died." He replied.

"That's a great idea, man!" Monster Kid said, "I will tell everyone that your parents died and you survived. You have to look really dirty, okay, man?" He gave it a thumbs-up. "Okay, see you tomorrow, man!" Monster Kid fell flat on its face again and ran to its house.

 _Life may not be so bad now_ , Marcus thought to himself as he slept under the stars.

"Yo! Hey, wake up, man!" Monster Kid exclaimed, "It's sunrise! It's time for our plan!"

Marcus immediately woke up and rolled around in the dirt. "C'mon! Yeah! That's the spirit, man!" He stopped rolling around in the dirt after a minute. "I'll go tell everybody!" Monster Kid said as he ran off to his village.

Marcus looked at his clothes and realized that he messed everything up. His favorite shirt and jeans were muddy and had scratches all over them. His shoes had holes all over them. He noticed a gaping wound near his thigh. _Perfect_ , Marcus thought even though he was in pain.

In the village of the monsters, everything was going as planned until Monster Kid showed up and shouted, "Oh, it's terrible! There's a boy from the other village in serious hurt! His parents have died and he's dying! Oh no, what should I do?" The monsters immediately ran to the entrance and saw the boy in pain. They wrapped him in a blanket and took him to a nearby house.

Marcus woke up feeling dazed and confused. He was numb all over his body. He saw a motherly goat monster sit next to him. "Where am I?" he asked the monster.

"You're in the village of monsters, my child." The monster replied, "We saw you in pain. You had a wound near your thigh, a gash on your foot, and another gash behind your ear."

"Am I the first human to step foot in monster territory?" Marcus asked.

"No, you are not," the monster replied, "Frisk is upstairs. It's a human." The monster paused. "Oh, I haven't even given you a proper introduction yet. I am Toriel. And this is Sans." Next to Toriel was a skeleton monster with a blue hoodie.

"hey. 'sup?" Sans said, "without us, you wouldn't be here. we saved your life."

"Alphys should be here any minute now," Toriel said, "She's going to check on you, my child."

At that very minute, a yellow dinosaur with a lab coat entered the house. She had a first aid kit. She sat next to Marcus. "H-h-hi!" the dinosaur said, "My name is Dr. Alphys. I-I'm here to check on you. What's your n-name?"

"Marcus," he replied.

"Well, Marcus," Alphys replied, "After I check you up, y-you will come out good as n-n-new!" She put gloves and a surgical mask on. "Y-Y-You won't even f-feel the slightest pain!"

Alphys's surgical operation involved stitching his wound and two gashes. Whenever she would use one stitch, Marcus would shrivel in pain. Toriel and Sans had to grab him so that he wouldn't move and mess up the operation.

After many stitches, Alphys finished. "Y-Y-You've been a good boy!" Alphys said, "W-Would you like a l-lollipop?" Marcus immediately accepted the offer.

"here's the thing though," Sans said, "you're gonna be using a wheelchair for a few weeks. we wouldn't want to apply too much pressure."

"I'm fine with that." Marcus said.

"In two weeks, you'll be walking again like nothing happened." Toriel told him, "We will take care of you for as long as you like. Would you like a butterscotch pie to celebrate?"

"Yes, please!" Marcus exclaimed. After baking the pie, Toriel, Marcus, and company all had a piece of the pie. Marcus had never eaten something this good in his entire life. _Yes, life is definitely not as bad now,_ Marcus thought to himself as he took the final bite of his piece.


	3. The Girl in the City

It was a brand new morning. Marcus rolled his wheelchair outside of Toriel's house. He could see the pretty events that went on outside. Birds were singing and flowers were blooming; it was the perfect weather for a game of catch.

Ever since his encounter with the monsters, he learned more about the place he was in. Near this village was a mountain. To the east of this village, there was a desert with an ocean nearby. To the east of the desert was a bustling city teeming with life. Mount Ebott was in the distance.

Marcus had free range over the entire area. He could travel anywhere until curfew time. He would roll across the desert into the large city. There, he would explore to his heart's content. Occasionally, he would take a walk throughout this city with Toriel, Sans, or Monster Kid.

There were so many good things in that city that it's hard to know where to begin. The birds were tweeting and building nests, the cars were always very stylish, and everything else was fine and dandy.

One day, everything was just about the same. Marcus invited Monster Kid to walk with him. They walked across the desert. They stopped halfway and marveled at the impressive ocean.

"Man," Monster Kid said, "I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Yeah, it's so beautiful," Marcus replied, "Back at my old village, I used to climb the mountain and view the scenery. I always wondered what was beyond the horizon. But now, I can guess that it's an unknown world with many wonders."

Monster Kid said, "Yeah. Well, c'mon, let's go to the city to have some fun!" Then, he and Monster Kid continued trekking along the desert until finally, they reached the city.

They had a very pleasant time there. Every single stoplight, car, and building filled Marcus with awe. He had never seen anything like this in his entire life.

There were many things to do in that city. Marcus and Monster Kid stopped by an arcade, a theater, and a park in that order. Suddenly, they knew that they were getting a little bit hungry, so they stopped at a nearby deli.

"Yo, man," Monster Kid told Marcus inside the deli, "I've never had this much fun in my entire life before! This has to be one of the best days in my life!"

"Yeah, I'm having fun, too," Marcus replied, "It's always such a pleasure to take a walk in this city. Everything is different every day."

They had lunch and sat on a bench outside. "Man," Monster Kid said, "I'm really tired, but there is so much more to explore in this city! C'mon, man, let's go!" It fell flat on its face and ran off nearby.

Marcus smiled for a second and began rolling his wheelchair to follow Monster Kid. However, in the process, he caught a glimpse of a girl with lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, two legs, and elegant clothes. He stared at her for a second and then, suddenly, she stared back.

"Hi!" she said as she winked at him and walked off. However, Marcus tried to say something back, but the words couldn't come out.

He was left sitting in his wheelchair in awe. He sweated tremendously. He put his hands in an area where they weren't supposed to be.

Monster Kid looked back at him and shouted, "Yo, dude! Aren't you comin' or what?"

"Just…give me a minute." Marcus replied. After a few moments, he rolled his wheelchair to Monster Kid and they continued their walk.

However, Marcus didn't say anything from that moment to when they got back to the village. Monster Kid thought that something was wrong. It figured that a Temmie got his tongue.

At dinnertime, Toriel and Sans noticed that Marcus was awfully quiet. He just ate his dinner very quickly and went up to his room. They knew that something was wrong with him.

In his room, Marcus grabbed a notebook and opened it. He took out a pencil and wrote and drew vigorously. He drew pictures of souls with arrows going through them. He wrote cryptic sentences such as, "The souls of two."

Outside of his room, Toriel and Sans were talking. "What is wrong with Marcus?" Toriel asked, "Should I come and talk to him?"

"nah," Sans replied, "i will go talk to him. i'm the expert of getting things right." He then walked into Marcus's room. He saw him drawing viciously.

"hey," Sans told him, "what's with you right now? you're awfully quiet."

Marcus turned around in his chair and said, "I don't know how to describe it. I had this feeling that I don't understand today."

"mmm," Sans said, "maybe I can tell you what it is. okay, what happened at the scene?"

"Well," Marcus replied, "I was getting ready to follow Monster Kid in the city when I saw a girl."

"okay," Sans interrogated, "what were the events that followed the sighting of that girl?"

Marcus replied, "I was sweating tremendously, had a worried look on my face with a hint of serenity, and I had clammy hands where they weren't supposed to be."

"that's interesting," Sans commented, "and what did this girl look like?"

Marcus told him, "She had lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and fancy clothing. She also had a ribbon on her chest with two more ribbons in her hair."

"okay, i got everything i need," Sans told him, "now, i will tell you what this feeling was. it seems that you…are in love."

"Huh?" said Marcus. He had never heard of the word "love" before. "What does that mean?"

"wait a second," Sans surprisingly said as he sighed. "hell's bells, kiddo! where do I even begin? ahem…'love' is a word meaning 'an intense feeling of deep affection' if used as a noun and 'to feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to' if used as a verb."

"So, let me get this straight," Marcus said, "so, you're saying that I have a deep affection for this girl?"

"pretty much." Sans replied.

"Do you know this girl that I am talking about?" Marcus asked.

"hell if I know, kid," Sans answered, "maybe toriel knows her." Suddenly, Toriel entered the room and answered for Sans.

"Her name is Muffet," she said, "She lives far from the rest of us monsters. She runs a bakery in the city, too. However, she is a spider, explaining the many eyes and arms. She's really nice once you get to know her…but her spider foods are somewhat…odd to me."

"said the monster who puts snails in her pies." Sans interrupted.

"Sans, I told you not to talk about that to Marcus."

"hey, i was just trying to make a joke here."

"Well, that was terrible."

"i guess you can say that was… _baaaaaaaaaad_."

"Oh, I did not expect _that_ coming." Then, Toriel told Marcus, "Can we have a little talk here?"

"Sure," Marcus answered. Then, the door closed and Sans and Toriel started arguing.

Marcus started to draw and write again. _Love?_ He wrote, _Does it have a deeper meaning? Is it what keeps us all alive? Is it really necessary?_

After the argument, Sans walked in again. "Do you have anything else to say?" Marcus asked.

"oh, not really, marc." Sans replied, "my point is to do some research. it may do you some good." Then, he walked out of the room.

Marcus decided that Sans could be right. So, he picked up the nearest book he could find and started reading.


	4. What is Love?

Marcus spent the next few days researching to his heart's content. He found many books about love in Toriel's bookshelf and he took notes in which he found important in one of his notebooks. He was even able to walk again because he recovered from his wound and gashes. Everything was going fine and dandy.

However, something was wrong, and Marcus didn't know it. The more he took notes, the more he carefully observed them. He later found out that the notes are producing more questions than answers for him.

That was a huge problem for him, because his questions were about love, which he did not understand.

He carefully scrolled through the book again. The books exactly matched his notes. He was confused and worried. He thought a purpose of a book was to answer the questions for him, not ask the questions to him!

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. One morning, he went out the door and ran off. The monsters saw him running. They didn't stop him, however, because they didn't know where he was going. He was going to the trail in which he came from.

He stumbled out of the village and stopped at the beginning of the trail. _This is where I came from_ , Marcus thought, _this is the place where everything started._

He walked for a bit and saw a nearby tree trunk. There, he knelt down, put his head on it, and cried.

 _What is love?_ This question rang in his head over and over again. The world was very frustrating for him and he didn't know how to fix it. Could he fix it? If he could, it would take a lot of trial and error to do so.

He was so frustrated that he rolled on the ground for a minute, which is the first thing that he did when he got here. When he finished, he looked at his body. There wasn't a scratch on neither his striped shirt nor body. It was raining on that day, and it was a beautiful day today.

Marcus cried again. He wanted the girl he saw to comfort him. He wanted to be in her arms. He thought that she was the only one that could solve all of his emotional problems.

He went back to the entrance of the village of the monsters and looked in the distance. He looked to the west. From there, he could see a tall mountain. He looked to the east. He could see the city in which he saw her.

Marcus really wanted to see her again. So, he decided he would have another confrontation with her. He ran across the village again, but instead of traveling to the entrance, he traveled to the east end where he would traverse the desert.

He ran across the desert feeling more energized than ever. The wind was moving through his hair and his feet were kicking up smooth and grainy sand. He thought the feeling was wonderful.

Finally, he entered the city. He looked around the mass of automobiles and skyscrapers. He couldn't see her. However, Toriel told him that she ran a bakery, but she didn't give him the place.

He walked around every street corner there was and saw every person there was to see, but alas, he didn't see her. Marcus's eyes filled up with tears. He sat down on a park bench. He didn't move for hours.

Back at the village of the monsters, it was Marcus's curfew time. However, he didn't show up for quite some time. Toriel and Sans were talking in the yard.

"I'm really worried about my child," Toriel said, "I wonder where he could be."

"tori," Sans replied, "how should i know where marc is? you're talking to a guy who's been sleeping all day."

Suddenly, Monster Kid was running down the street and stopped at their yard. "Yo," he shouted, "I think I know where Marcus went!"

Toriel immediately replied, "Really? Tell me now, child."

Monster Kid replied, "I saw him running down the street earlier today, and again a few hours later. Asgore said he saw him at the entrance to the village…crying. Man, he must be in the city crying! What should I do?"

Sans said to Toriel, "hey, tori, i think this is about the girl he saw in the city. he must be really worried about her. however, that is up for a debate, because he doesn't…understand love."

Toriel and Monster Kid went into a shock. "WHAT?" they shouted at the same time.

"Are you telling us," Toriel replied, "That Marcus has never been loved in his life? Oh, that's so terrible…we must have a talk to him when he comes back. It will be about…love."

Before he came back, Toriel had a meeting with everyone in the village. When Marcus comes back, everyone will greet him and have a talk with him about what love really means. They would even have him test out love with a training dummy provided by Undyne.

All they had to do was wait. However, it would be quite some time before Marcus came back, but he eventually did. In the meantime, Toriel baked a butterscotch pie and shared it with everybody. She saved the best and biggest piece for Marcus.

"L-L-Love really is a sensitive subject," Dr. Alphys told everybody, "but somehow, w-we'll…simply explain it to him."

Asgore replied, "We need to set him straight. We need to talk to him how love conquers all…Tori."

Toriel groaned and said, "We've talked about this, Asgore. We will _not_ be friends again."

"But…Tori, please…"

"Asgore Dreemurr, get your act together!"

"enough arguing," Sans interrupted, "and more having fun while it still lasts!"

After that, the monsters continued talking. They talked about how they'll say what love means to them. They edited their quotes so that they will make Marcus understand quickly. They each had a nice bottle of golden flower tea. They had fun while it lasted.


	5. A New Leaf

Marcus took an extremely long time to get home because of the gloomy attitude he had at that minute. He slowly trudged through the desert. When he was halfway there, he stopped. He kicked the sand. _Good for nothing sand_ , he thought, _what is your purpose?_ Then, he continued trudging.

When he saw Toriel's house, he was kind of confused. The lights were on and broken bottles were spread out in the garden. He was mortified about the condition.

He slowly opened the door. After that moment, everybody in the house shouted, "SURPRISE!" Marcus jumped up in shock. He slowly walked in.

"Welcome back, my child," Toriel told him, "We were worried sick about you. I have a piece of butterscotch pie. However, when you are finished with it, we all need to have a talk."

Toriel gave him a slice and he slowly but surely chewed it up and swallowed it. He felt a little bit better. Finally, the talk began.

"Listen," Toriel announced, "Marcus, we noticed that you had these troubles lately, because you don't…understand love. Is that correct?"

Marcus nodded.

"those books on that bookshelf over there didn't help, did it?" Sans said, "that's because you picked up a love book for snails.

"love is different from humans and snails. human love is…faster…and less slimy, too. by the way, did you hear about my racing snail? i took the shell off of it to make it go faster, but now, it seems more sluggish." Everybody laughed at Sans's horrible joke; even Marcus, who had tears of joy in his eyes.

"Enough of that!" Asgore announced, "Marcus, today, we are going to set you straight. Tomorrow is going to be a new day, and on that day, you're going to turn over a new leaf."

"L-L-Let's start off with a few b-basics," Alphys said, "L-Loving is caring. It's b-basically caring about who you know. S-Sharing is caring, too. If you share, you can…you c-can…find out what caring really is."

"Marcus!" Undyne exclaimed, "There are rules that you need to know about love! First off, you need to tell her that you love her…the RIGHT WAY. Give her a lovely gift! Just like Alphys said, sharing is caring! Second, you need a REASON to love her! Is she cute? Is she kind? Is she…talented?!" Alphys blushed.

"Or," Undyne exclaimed, "Is she all of the above? In that case…love her with all of your heart!" Alphys blushed harder.

"AS TO WHAT GIFTS YOU SHOULD GIVE," said Papyrus, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SUGGEST GIVING HER A PLATE OF MY HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI!"

"hey, bro," replied Sans, "people don't like gifts that you made yourself. it's just how it is."

"CURSES!" Papyrus shouted, "AS USUAL, MY BROTHER RUINED A CHANCE OF GLORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS…BUT I STILL LOVE HIM! ANOTHER THING WITH LOVE IS THAT IF SHE DOES SOMETHING WRONG, FORGIVE HER! YOU STILL LOVE THAT SHE'S…CUTE, KIND, AND TALENTED ALL AT ONCE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Alphys fainted.

"well, as for my advice," Sans announced, "love can make anything possible. loving is the key to everything good, including happiness, dreams, friendships, and even tori's butterscotch pie." Toriel smiled.

"love can last forever, marc," Sans continued, "make the best of it. good luck, kiddo."

"Do you see now, Marcus?" Toriel asked, "Do you know what it means now to be a loving part of a loving family?"

Marcus stood up, took a deep breath, and announced, "Yes. I now know what love is! Love is caring, which is sharing. Love has a reason, whether it is that she's cute, kind, talented, or all of these things at once. Give her a homemade gift that you supplied for yourself. Love can make anything possible, and…it can last forever. I am ready to love!"

"not yet, kiddo," Sans replied, "let's see if you remember this advice. you'll practice your love talk on this training dummy here. alphys, bring out the dummy!"

Alphys, having recovered from fainting, brought out a training dummy that Undyne beats up in her spare time. The whole house went quiet. Marcus's breathing felt funny for a moment, but he soon knew what was going on and he spoke.

"Hey, dummy," Marcus said, "You're looking especially nice today. I can't say no to that face of yours. We relate to each other, dummy. We just sit around and have no feeling of love, but someday, we might have one." Marcus took out a golden locket with nothing in it.

"This…" Marcus continued, "…is a locket that I had ever since I was born. My…dead parents put this around my neck when I was a newborn. That was the last memory I had of them…before they died.

"I never had a loving family since. I just wandered around, starving, hopeless, and broke…just like you. We have a real connection with each other, dummy. You made me find the true meaning of love, along with my friends here. Maybe, just maybe, I will put your face…in this locket."

Suddenly, the ghost that lived inside the dummy smiled and said, "Thank you!" After that, the ghost floated out of the house along with the dummy. Everybody in the house cheered.

"Wow, my child," Toriel said, "You are a few steps further towards becoming a real man."

The monsters asked Marcus how he performed such a feat. Meanwhile, Toriel and Asgore were talking.

"And who is this lovely girl that Marcus has feelings for?" asked Asgore.

"She's Muffet," Toriel replied, "She's the one that runs the bakery in the city."

"Her house is quite far from here! We should take a person fit for climbing to go with Marcus."

"Alright, as you please."

"And, Tori…"

"I don't want to hear it, Dreemurr."

Toriel went up to Undyne and whispered in her ear. Undyne walked up to Marcus and said to him, "C'mon, punk! We're going outside for a minute." So, they headed out into the yard.

In the yard, Undyne said, "Marcus, the girl who you love lives very far from here."

"Far?" Marcus asked, "How far?"

Then, Undyne grasped his head and rotated it east; in the direction of the tall mountain. Undyne pointed at it.

"That far," she replied, "She lives on the base of that mountain. She prefers not to live in this village, because she would prefer to live with her family…or rather, her _clan_. Tomorrow, we're gonna climb that son of a gun! Are you fit for climbing?"

"Yeah!" Marcus shouted.

"Alright, then," Undyne replied, "This is going to be one tough ride! Don't let go!"


	6. Muffet

Marcus felt his hands getting tight with pain as he was working his way up the final ledge. He had been climbing for several feet, and if he let go, it would be all over. However, he had a special ability called… _determination._ This ability kept him holding on. Finally, he got up. He was to climb no more; at least for a day or two.

"I'm glad you made it," Undyne said, "That was the final ledge. It's all just rocky road from here."

"Alright," Marcus replied, "I'm sure I'm ready to confess my feelings when I get there!"

"Marcus, the girl who you are in love with is a spider, correct?"

"If I recall, yes."

"Well," Undyne shouted, "if you want to talk to a spider, YOU'RE GONNA LOVE LIKE ONE!"

"And how might I do that?" Marcus asked, "Like you said, I should give her a gift!"

"Yeah, that's right, but spider gifts are different from human gifts."

" _Different?_ What do you-?"

Before Marcus could finish his sentence, however, Undyne smacked a bee that was buzzing around her head. She took a thread of silk from her pocket and tied the bee in a knot with it. She gave it to him.

"Here," Undyne said, "Male spiders tend to give their mates bugs to woo them, or at least that's what I read in Alphys's books."

 _Yep, good old Alphys_ , Marcus thought with an emotional lump in his heart.

They walked up the mountain on a very rocky road until after walking for about an hour, they reached Muffet's house. Undyne made way for Marcus. "Go on," she told him. He walked up to the door.

 _I can't believe I'm going to talk to that girl!_ Marcus thought. He slowly reached for the doorbell. Just one tap of that bell will set everything off. He was about to ring the bell…when he finally put his hand down.

"That's it?" Undyne asked.

"I'm scared to talk to her!" Marcus answered.

"But you practiced talking on that dummy!"

"It wasn't a real object, Undyne."

"There was a ghost living inside it, and it was satisfied!"

"That was a fraud, okay? I don't know how to talk about love!"

"NYAAAAAH!" Undyne shouted as she vigorously rang the doorbell.

"What the heck was that for?" Marcus asked.

"If you want to talk to her, then I'M NOT JUST GONNA STAND THERE, YOU KNOW!" exclaimed Undyne.

"But I'm really nervous!"

"Suck it up, Marcus! Love is caring which is sharing! See you, punk!" She suddenly leaped away from the door so that no one could see her.

"What? What the? Why the-?" The door suddenly opened and it caught Marcus's attention. He put his hands behind his back. "Oh, I…oh…"

The two star-crossed lovers cast eyes on each other. They could easily recall seeing each other in the city some days ago. They stared at each other for a moment. They each saw beautiful eyes.

"Oh, h-h-hi." Marcus said. He was sweating tremendously.

Muffet stared at him before she replied, "Hi!" She quickly caught notice of Marcus's hands and said, "What's that behind your back?"

He took a deep breath and slowly showed her the bee. "Oh, why thank you!" Muffet said. She took his gift and put it in her pocket.

"So," Marcus said slowly, "Your name is Muffet, right?"

Muffet replied, "Yes, that's right! What is your name?"

He took another deep breath and answered, "My name is Marcus."

"Oh, Marcus, you have a wonderful name!" Muffet said.

"T-Thanks."

There was a pause for a second. "Listen," Marcus said, "I have never seen a girl as beautiful as this in my life."

Muffet exclaimed, "Aww, thank you! I like you!" She laughed. Her laugh was bubbly, making him smile.

"I like you, too." Suddenly, Marcus looked at Undyne giving him a hand sign telling him to hurry up. He looked back at Muffet.

"Listen, I need to go. Do you think we will see each other sometime in the city?"

"Absolutely!" Muffet replied, "Bye, Marcus!"

"Bye." However, before Muffet went back into her house, Marcus touched her shoulder, turned her around, and kissed her right on the lips. They kissed for a minute.

After kissing, Muffet smiled, went back into her house, and closed the front door lightly.

Marcus walked towards Undyne. "So, did I do good or what?" he asked, but she stared at him in complete and utter shock.

She exclaimed, "How did you DO THAT?!" Marcus shrugged.

When they got back to Toriel's house, they went inside and Toriel asked, "So, how did it go between Muffet and my child?"

Undyne replied, "I don't know HOW HE DID IT! After talking for about a minute, he turns her around and kisses her RIGHT ON THE LIPS!"

Toriel was confused for a second. Finally, she said, "I guess Marcus is just good at being suave and smooth."

In Marcus's room, Sans walked in and said, "mind if i have a little talk with you?"

"Sure," Marcus replied.

Sans announced, "listen, i think you're almost _too_ good at love now. i mean, you kissed her when you two just met. _very_ smooth, marc. i might try that on…on…" Sans's breathing became funny.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"alright, i admit it," Sans said, "i really like tori. i had known her for quite some time, and i just want to be in her presence. i don't know how to explain it to her, though…" Sans cried.

"It's alright, Sans," Marcus said, "Maybe I can teach you sometime, if I remember it correctly."

"you would teach me that," Sans asked, "to little old me?"

"Yes."

"thanks, marc," Sans replied, "you really are helpful to me. see ya." Sans walked out of the room.

"Bye, Sans," Marcus said. He took out a notebook and started writing a plan for how he did the feat. _Maybe I can teach everybody with what I have,_ Marcus thought, _after all, notebooks could store unlimited possibilities._


End file.
